La Renuncia de Chat Noir -One Shot-
by tsubasa23
Summary: Chat Noir ve algo que no debió ver, el dolor y la confusión le hacen tomar una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría después...


Los personajes fueron creados por Thomas Astruc y Zag Heroez, yo solo hago fanfics así que no me demanden por favor o

* * *

 **LA RENUNCIA DE CHAT NOIR**

Adrien transformado como Chat Noir llegaba al lugar indicado para comenzar el patrullaje de esa noche, ya hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que su misión como protectores de la ciudad del amor, los héroes siempre se encontraban para patrullar en la punta de la estructura más famosa de parís: La Torre Eiffel.

Hace poco tiempo un nuevo Miraculous fue activado y ello significaba un nuevo héroe para la ciudad, apareció cuando uno de los tantos Akumas que aterrorizaban a la ciudad hizo de las suyas para inmovilizar a los héroes, el pelirrojo había llegado para salvarlos y para ser su compañero: Fire Fox.

La familiaridad con la que se trataban el zorro y la Catarina traían siempre intranquilo y celoso al pobre gato, pareciera que fueran amigos desde siempre y Chat Noir lo único que parecía recibir de Ladybug era su rechazo.

Esa noche prometía ser una patrulla tranquila y normal, era sencillo, llegaban, Ladybug saludaba y luego daba los sectores que cada uno iba a revisar, siendo casi las 2 de la madrugada regresaban para dar un pequeño informe sobre los ladrones idiotas que intentaban hacer de las suyas y simplemente iban hacia sus respectivos hogares.

 _Pero esa noche no sería una normal…._

 _Esa noche era para recordar…_

 _Esa noche un corazón sería completamente destrozado…_

 _Esa noche un héroe dejaría de ser uno._

Ellos dos estaban allí ante la mirada atónita de Chat Noir, en la punta de la torre Eiffel Ladybug y Fire Fox se estaban besando, podía ver que el zorro tenía la cara a la altura de la de Ladybug casi agachado sus manos también tomaban su rostro, ella estaba inmóvil, y de espaldas a Chat Noir, no se dio cuenta que él estaba detrás de ellos un poco más abajo, parecía que el Corazón del gato fuera a detenerse en un segundo, le dolía y le pesaba, no podía seguir viendo así que sólo giro su cuerpo, espero hasta que todo terminara y el mismo pudiera contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse en cualquier momento.

-Gracias…- Chat escucho a Ladybug hablar casi en un susurro

-Es un placer…- Respondió el zorro tranquilamente.

-¿En donde estará ese gato tonto?-

Chat escucho su nombre, el cual se le clavo como un cuchillo, intentó respirar por un segundo pero parecía imposible, después de un minuto el gato salió de donde estaba y salto para llegar a donde estaban sus compañeros, aterrizó frente a ellos dándoles la espalda.

-Buenas noches, hoy tengo algo de prisa, así que supongo que me tocara la parte del sur, Ladybug te voy a dejar un pequeño regalo en las escaleras del palacio de los campos Elíseos, ¿podrías ir por él?-

Y sin decir nada más él se alejó a hacer su patrullaje a los pocos segundos sintió que sus ojos empezaban a soltar las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, saltaba con velocidad intentando ver que todo estuviera tranquilo… al fin y al cabo esa sería la última vez que haría un patrullaje, Se maldecía el haber obtenido el anillo de Chat Noir, si él no se hubiera convertido en héroe, jamás hubiera visto a Ladybug y jamás se hubiera enamorado de ella, él le había mostrado de tantas maneras su afecto y ella solamente lo ignoraba, ¿Cómo podría seguir viendo a Ladybug, mientras que está con otra persona? ¿Cómo podría ver a la persona de la que ha estado enamorado hace tanto ser cariñoso con otro? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Fire Fox que no tuviera él?

-Soy tan patético.-

En eso llegó una mariposa en frente de él, la reconoció al instante, una mariposa de HawkMoth que tenía su nombre, en definitiva pensaba que más bajo no podía caer, así que por una última vez activo su poder especial.

-¡CATACLISMO!-

La mariposa de desvaneció como polvo y el viento la desapareció, si algo tenía claro era que por nada del mundo le haría daño a Ladybug, suficientes fueron las veces en las que caía en las manos del enemigo por su propia ineptitud, pero ya no más, lo había decidido, se alejaría de todo eso para no ver más esos ojos azules, valientes obstinados y bellos, se dejaría para siempre la máscara de Adrien Agreste, ya no necesitaba ser libre, ya que nunca lo fue, siempre fue preso por el amor a Ladybug.

La primera alarma lo sacudió un poco, pensó en Plagg, ¿Que haría el molesto gatito después? Seguramente encontraran a un mejor portador, además mucho mejor ya no tendría que estar oliendo ese asqueroso queso, ni sus para él divertidas discusiones. En la segunda alerta del anillo se dirigió a su casa y entro por la ventana, todo estaba oscuro y en silencio, al fin y al cabo no había absolutamente nadie, desactivo el sistema de vigilancia de su casa, y se llevó consigo una pequeña cajita y una pequeña nota. Chat Noir corría rápidamente por los techos de las casas hacia los campos Elíseos llego cuando la última alarma de su anillo sonó se destransformó ahí mismo.

-Chico eso fue intenso… ¿Estas bi-

Adrien no lo dejo terminar de hablar, le metió prácticamente a la fuerza el queso que traía consigo en su boca y cuando termino de comérselo intento hablar.

-¡Hey! Que te pasa…-

-Gracias Plagg- Adrien puso su mano en el anillo.

-Que estás hacie-

El anillo de Chat Noir ya no estaba en el dedo de Adrien y el pequeño Kwami ya no estaba ahí, en silencio abrió la caja, puso de nuevo el Miraculous del gato en la cajita y lo dejo en las escaleras del palacio de los campos Elíseos junto a la nota y una rosa roja, y Adrien se escondió para estar pendiente del anillo.

Ladybug esa noche tuvo un mal presentimiento en el momento en el que Chat Noir se presentó a la patrulla, estaba muy raro, no la había llamado por su apodo, y ni siquiera intento acercarse como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, estaba preocupada por su gatito, al fin y al cabo, hace poco tiempo ella había superado a su compañero de clases, ahora su mente y corazón estaba llena de imágenes de su compañero de batallas… Fue muy difícil aceptarlo pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que… Estaba enamorada de Chat Noir.

Regreso primero hacia el punto de encuentro de los héroes y vio que Fire Fox ya estaba allí con una sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

-Hey creo que a alguien le paso algo bueno, ¿algo para informar? Nath.-

-Sí, me encontré con cierta abejita reina, ella es muy linda Mari…-

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que te enamoraste de Chloe, y menos como lograste cambiarla en tan poco tiempo.-

-Amor, Mari, ella solo necesitaba eso.-

-Pensé que el mundo se acabaría cuando ella empezó a ser un poco más amable y a disculparse con todos… A su manera.-

-Jajaja Recuerdo la cara de todos, estaban a punto de entrar en pánico, pensando que en serio el mundo se acabaría y a otros que se pellizcaban entre sí para saber que no estaban soñando, el moretón de Rose ¡duró una semana entera!-

-Jajajaja siii, tiene el record hasta ahora, por cierto no pensé que soplarme sirviera para quitarme esa molesta mota del ojo.-

-Por nada Ladybug…. y hablando de Gatos, ¿vas a decirle lo que sientes?-

-Sí, de hecho lo estoy esperando.-

-Huuuu, soy excelente dibujando pero no soy buen violinista, me voy, te lo advierto, no quiero pequeños catbugs corriendo por París tan pronto.-

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Fuera de aquí zorro pulgoso!

Fire Fox fue cruelmente echado por Ladybug, Luego de dirigió a los campos Elíseos primero a recoger y a hablar con Chat Noir pero no lo encontró allí en cambio, vio allí una rosa, un sobre y un cofre que reconoció enseguida.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Chat? ¡CHAT! ¡CHAAAT!-

Ladybug grito al ver lo que contenía el cofre, salto en la búsqueda de cualquier persona que estuviera caminando, su corazón latía desbocado, su cabeza daba vueltas se aferraba con todo lo que podía a la rosa, el sobre y la pequeña caja que sostenía en esos momentos, Fire Fox había alcanzado a escuchar el grito de Ladybug, se devolvió para ver qué pasaba, y la encontró llorando arrodillada en los campos Elíseos.

-¡Ladybug! ¿Qué pasó?-

Ella no dijo nada más y Le mostro la cajita con el Miraculous de Chat Noir, el zorro enmudeció completamente confundido, ¿Por qué se iría de esa manera? Ladybug estaba volviendo a levantarse y empezó a correr de nuevo gritando el nombre de Chat Noir completamente desesperada, Fire Fox la alcanzo y la hizo detenerse.

-¡SUELTAME TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO! ¡ALGO LE PASÓ! ¡CHAAAT!-

-¡Cálmate! ¡No podemos hacer nada si estas así!-

-¡SUELTAME! ¡CHAAAT NOOIR!

Ladybug forcejeaba con Fire Fox tenía una fuerza impresionante, y estando a punto de soltarse, el zorro no tuvo de otra que utilizar una de sus habilidades y dormir a Ladybug, ella cayo en sus brazos pero aun sostenía las cosas que había encontrado, se dirigió a la casa de ella, la dejo recostada en su cama y la observo por unos instantes, recordó el tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero al volverse Fire Fox encontró alguien que lo necesitaba más que ella, además de que estaba en un lio gracias a un par de rubios idiotas, rio un poco, antes de salir de la habitación de ella.

Adrien había visto como Ladybug se acercaba hacia donde él le había indicado, eso fue suficiente para saber que el anillo estaría en buenas manos, sacó su celular y unos audífonos, dejando la música tan alta como pudo se fue corriendo hacia la mansión, sin ver todo lo que estaba pasó detrás suyo.

Fire Fox decidió que iría a buscar por un poco más de tiempo al gato, no daría mucho resultado pero podría obtener alguna pista, el aun no conocía la verdadera identidad de Chat Noir, no tuvo tanta suerte como con Marinette que por un error de cálculos terminaron destransformarse en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poco idiota por no haberse dado cuenta que la más grande heroína de París estaría tan cerca de él, Nathaniel se preguntaba si el gato también estaría tan cerca de ellos, pero gracias a la magia de los kwamis no podía descubrir quién era, no importa si estaba en sus narices.

Fire Fox terminó en la punta de la torre Eiffel un poco cansado y frustrado, ¿qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese gato idiota? En eso se fijó en un detalle que casi paso por alto, bajo un poco para ver más de cerca unas marcas como de arañazos en una de las vigas de la torre, Chat Noir en definitiva estuvo allí, puso su mano sobre ellas e intentó moverse en la misma posición en la que estaría el gato para hacer ese tipo de marca, al hacerlo miro hacia arriba, podía tener una vista de la punta de la torre… Justo el punto donde él estaba con Ladybug quitándole la mota del ojo antes de que Chat llegara a la patrulla…

-Gato idiota- Masculló golpeándose la frente, mañana mismo iría a decirle a Marinette que todo esto es un maldito malentendido.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette había despertado, llorando de nuevo se levantó y se vio al espejo estaba hecha un desastre, pero no tenía tiempo para verse al espejo, tenía que buscar a Chat Noir a como diera lugar, iba a transformarse cuando sintió que Tikki le tapó la boca.

-¡No lo hagas Marinette! Estas muy alterada y no dejare que te transformes de este modo, además no tenemos modo de ubicar a Chat Noir ¿¡Que pensabas hacer!? ¿Ir por la ciudad gritando, ven gatito, gatito?!

-Pues suena medio feo si lo dices así- Marinette agachó la cabeza mientras hacia un puchero.

-Hay Marinette, mira aún es temprano para ir a clases, así que intenta arreglarte, desayunar tranquila y después miramos que pasó con Chat ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien, Tikki gracias… Lo encontraremos, estoy lista para saber quién es y revelarle mi identidad.-

-¡Así se habla!- Tikki le abrazó la mejilla y empujo a Marinette hacia su baño.

Se acercó hacia el cofre donde estaba el anillo de Plagg, y cerró sus ojos para intentar hablar con él, su conexión como el centro del equilibrio entre los demás Miraculous les permitía hablar aun estando sellados en ellos, pero solo si tenían un portador y uno de ellos estuviera despierto, lo malo es que no tenían mucho tiempo y solo podían hacerlo una vez.

-¿Plagg?-

-¿Tikki?- El pequeño gato hablaba directamente en la cabeza de la Kwami roja.

-¿Qué paso con tu portador?-

-No lo sé Tikki, cuando se destransformó, él estaba llorando y solamente me dio las gracias no sé por qué y se quitó el anillo, casi lo akumatizan pero destruyó la mariposa con un cataclismo, Tikki estoy muy preocupado por favor ayúdenlo él es…-

Su tiempo se terminó, eso fue bastante tiempo considerando que casi no tenía energías, el que Plagg estuviera sellado repercutía en el poder de ella y el de Ladybug, estarían más débiles y vulnerables ante los ataques de los akuma, rezaba para que a Hawkmoth no se le ocurriera mandar una mariposa en esos momentos.

Marinette había salido del baño ya arreglada y lista para ir a la escuela, no podría concentrarse en ello pero al menos intentaría no tener fallas, al salir iría con Nathaniel a buscarlo, se acercó a su escritorio y observó de nuevo la nota.

 _ **Ladybug**_

 _Tan solo espero que_

 _Seas muy feliz_

 _Por qué te lo mereces_

 _Y él te merece a ti, aún más que yo._

 _Con amor_

 _ **Chat Noir.**_

Quería llorar de nuevo, no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿porque mencionaba a otra persona cuando al único que quería era a él?, mientras intentaba comprender la situación, Fire Fox había llegado a la ventana de la habitación de la azabache, se destransformó dejando salir a su Kwami Trixx, Nathaniel prácticamente de desplomó en el suelo completamente dormido, intento ponerlo boca arriba para que descansara mejor y lo puso en su diván al hacerlo notó que tenía grandes ojeras, parecía un panda.

\- ¡Nath! ¿¡Trixx que le pasó!?-

-Nath no ha dormido en días, ha estado haciendo dibujos y pinturas para un concurso, ayer las había terminado, él me había dicho que al terminar la patrulla de ayer iba a dormir, pero ya viste que paso con el gato, y déjame decirte que…-

-Tu gato es un idiota- Nathaniel había terminado la frase de Trixx se reincorporó y se sentó en el diván

-Nath, deberías descansar un poco más-

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza

-Dame el café con la mayor cantidad de cafeína que tengas y te aseguro que estaré despierto dos días más.-

-No te creo-

-Créelo- Respondió Trixx -Dale ese líquido negro y parecerá como nuevo, por dos días, después de eso queda en coma-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Nath ahora vas a dormir!-

-No, además te tengo que contar…- Nath dejo de hablar teniendo una mejor idea, desde que se volvió Fire Fox descubrió que el mismo podría ser bastante astuto y travieso, así que jugaría un poco con ellos dos, como venganza por no dejarlo dormir tranquilamente y conocía a la Reina perfecta para ayudarlo.

-¿Que? ¿Supiste algo de Chat?-

-…No, ayer estuve buscando pero no encontré nada…-

-Pero que…- Nath se transformó rápidamente impidiendo que Trixx hablara de más, y se dispuso a irse.

-Sabes que Mari, tienes razón, me iré a descansar y no iré a clases hoy, ¡Nos vemos después!-

Y sin más salió de la habitación de Marinette, llego primero a su casa y al tocar el suelo Trixx salió del Miraculous hecho una furia.

-¡En que estabas pensando en interrumpirme de esa manera! ¡No había comido! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te destransformáras en medio de dos edificios! ¡Idiota!-

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo en mente y creo que te gustara.-

Trixx vio la sonrisa que había puesto su portador y la conocía perfectamente, siempre que ponía esa cara sus ideas terminaban siendo un completo desastre…

…Para el gato.

Mientras tanto Adrien estaba alistándose para ir a la escuela, totalmente deprimido y aunque no tenía ganas de levantar ni un dedo, menos ganas tenía de quedarse en su casa que era peor de deprimente, simplemente deseo que las clases lo hicieran olvidar un poco del dolor que aun sentía en el pecho, hizo todo lo acostumbrado: Se vistió, revisó que todos sus útiles estuvieran en la mochila, metió camembert en el bolso, y salió a desayunar… esta vez completamente solo.

Nathalie lo saludo como era costumbre y le dio su horario para ese día, chino, esgrima y una sesión de fotos en el Gran Hotel de Paris, al terminar de revisar su horario recibió una llamada de su padre, como siempre lo saludaba y le daba su típico sermón de responsabilidades y de cómo ser un agreste, aquello no tomaba más de 10 minutos pero se sentía que fueran horas de "platicar" con su padre en una video llamada. Aun así se aliviaba al pensar que no habían notado las enormes ojeras que tenía por la mala noche que vivió, por más vergonzoso que fuera aprendió a ocultar esas "imperfecciones" con un poco de maquillaje y tips de sus maquillistas de las sesiones de fotos, empezó a hacer eso después de una misión que les abarcó toda la noche, el señor regaño que le dio su padre al ver que tenía ojeras en el perfecto rostro de su hijo, y los dos días en las que le obligaron a permanecer en su casa encerrado para "descansar".

Llego a la escuela y entró directamente al salón de clases, simplemente se sentó y dejo que su cabeza descansara en sus antebrazos, soltando un sonoro suspiro, se asustó al sentir una suave palmada en la espalda.

-¿Que hay con esa cara larga, viejo? ¿Estás bien bro?- Nino había llegado al salón y se preocupó un poco al ver a Adrien de ese modo.

-Si Nino estoy bien, Es solo un poco de cansancio-

-¿Y por qué no te quedaste en casa?-

-¿Y quedarme allá aburrido? Gracias, pero no gracias-

Nino se quedó en silencio, sin convencerse demasiado de la sonrisa falsa que le mostraba su amigo, ya conocía esas expresiones en él, especialmente cuando el señor amarguras, le hace algún desplante a su amigo

-Tranquilo estoy bien, en el recreo me quedare aquí y descansaré un rato, Gracias Nino.-

El moreno se tranquilizó pero se volvió a tensar cuando Adrien sacó otro tema de conversación.

-¿Al fin vas a invitar a Alya al cine?-

-No me cambies de tema… lo haré hoy…-

-Tan solo no te olvides de respirar cuando la invites ni te conviertas en un robot cuando estés al frente de ella.-

-ja ja muy gracioso.-

-jejeje lo sé, soy genial.-

En eso llego Marinette, justo a tiempo y contadas eran las veces que lograba hacerlo porque suele llegar más tarde, desde que aclaró sus sentimientos con Chat Noir, la relación de Adrien y Marinette había mejorado mucho, como si fuera magia los nervios y tartamudeos desaparecieron y aunque aún le pareciera guapo, ya no estaba en un pedestal como antes lo tenía y Adrien creía que ella ya no le tenía miedo, porque de seguro eso era ¿Por qué otra razón se ponía tan nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca de ella? Y la respuesta para Adrien era una sola palabra: Miedo, pero ahora eran amigos con los que contaban mutuamente.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludó con una sonrisa como siempre lo hacía.-

-Buenos días Marinette- Saludo Adrien intentando mantener la misma sonrisa de siempre.

De inmediato Marinette se dio cuenta que algo iba muy mal con Adrien, ella lo había seguido tantas veces con la mirada que podría decir con seguridad cuando su sonrisa era verdadera o no, se preocupó también al ver sus brillantes ojos verdes completamente apagados, quiso preguntarle al fin y al cabo era su amiga, pero al momento de abrir la boca llegó la profesora a dar la clase de hoy, tendría que esperar hasta el recreo para averiguar que estaba pasando.

La clases jamás le habían parecido tan largas a los dos chicos, por una parte Adrien estaba un poco aliviado por ello, ir a clases le había hecho olvidar por al menos unos momentos todo lo que había pasado anoche, sin embargo en la mañana había visto a su compañera Marinette diferente, sus ojos azules ya casi no desprendían aquella alegría que la caracterizaba, pero pensando que de pronto se molestaría al preguntarle algo que tal vez la hiciera incomodarse, prefirió quedarse en silencio. Marinette por su parte estaba ansiosa de salir por fin de clases, quería hablar con Adrien y tal vez salir intentar buscar a Chat Noir, estaba segura que lo encontraría, no sabía como pero lo haría, volteo a mirar a Nathaniel pero él no se encontraba en ese momento en su puesto de siempre, no se había percatado de ello, imagino que había seguido su consejo de descansar y siendo la presidenta de la clase podría cubrirlo fácilmente, y la otra que brillaba por su ausencia era Chloe… suspiro resignada y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese zorro idiota no va a descansar- Pensó, no se equivocaba.

En el hotel Bourgeois una Reina y un zorro estaban cómodamente recostados en la cama gigante que tenía la rubia de ojos azules, Chloe acariciaba suavemente los cabellos rojos del superhéroe mientras que la cabeza del chico reposaba en el pecho, habían estado de ésta manera toda la mañana después de que el héroe llego.

-No vuelvas a venir de ese modo, realmente me asustaste, idiota-

-Lo siento My Queen, no he dormido en varios días, quería decirte algunas cosas.-

-Pero eso podría haber esperado, tonto, enserio cuando simplemente entraste a mi habitación me arrojaste a la cama, me abrazaste como si fuera un peluche y te quedaste dormido… ¿en qué pensabas?-

-En ti… ¿Decepcionada?- Cantarruteó el zorro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡N-No!-

-No me mientas My Queen.- Fire Fox estaba ahora gateando por la cama de la ojiazul lentamente haciendo que ella empezara a retroceder pero no tenía escapatoria al sentir la cabecera de la cama en su espalda y al zorro besándola, con mucha pasión, la amaba con locura, pero temía en sobre manera el revelarle su identidad, al fin y al cabo debajo de la máscara solo se encontraba el ahora no tan tímido Nathaniel, mientras se disponía a quitarle su blusa escuchó un gran estruendo.

-¡!Arrrg! ¡Maldito Hawkmoth! ¡Cuando lo encontremos juro que lo haré pagar por esto!-

-Es mejor que vallas, Ladybug y Chat Noir te necesitarán-

-Esta vez sólo seremos Ladybug y yo, te tengo que contar algo y necesito que me ayudes con un gato idiota.-

El timbre del recreo por fin había sonado, Adrien se levantó y estaba dispuesto a salir, por petición de Nino, él se iría sin esperarlo, así que le golpeo un poco el hombro como señal de apoyo y salió del salón, Marinette y Alya ya se estaban levantando para irse.

-Alya espera, necesito hablar contigo-

Marinette le deseo suerte a Alya en silencio y salió detrás de Adrien, no fue difícil encontrarlo.

-¡Adrien! ¡Espera! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -

-¿Eh? Si claro Marinette-

-Ven, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-

Fueron por detrás de la escuela y se sentaron en una banca, Adrien estaba sorprendido un poco con la actitud de la azabache, pero se asombró aún más cuando de un momento a otro sintió los brazos de la azabache alrededor de él, en un cálido y necesitado abrazo.

-No digas nada, ¿Si? No necesitas decir nada si no lo quieres hacer, pero presentía que necesitabas uno de estos.-

-Como lo…-

-¿Sabia? Umm simple intuición femenina.- De ninguna manera le iba a decir que antes de enamorarse de Chat lo perseguía como una acosadora.

Adrien estaba muy sorprendido pero de una forma muy buena, se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Marinette, era confortante y cálido, sus ojos se aguaron al momento de que correspondía al abrazo y dejo que sus lágrimas contenidas salieran, la azabache en silencio acariciaba la cabeza de Adrien, y anduvo así por un rato hasta que un ruido peculiar se escuchó por parte del rubio, era un ronroneo, un fuerte y claro ronroneo, el rubio al darse cuenta del sonido que emitía se separó rápidamente de la azabache.

-Y-yo… emm…-

-Tu… Eso fue un…-

Una explosión resonó en toda la escuela, había sido bastante cerca de ahí, y eso sólo podía ser una cosa: Un Akuma.

-¡Adrien espera aquí! ¡Iré por ayuda!-

Rápidamente la azabache se marchó de ahí para combatir el Akuma, tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Chat Noir se presentara allí, bueno al menos su lado civil.

-¡Marinette! Fue muy bueno lo que hiciste por Adrien-

-Gracias Tikki no soportaría ver a Adrien akumatizado. Pero ¡Tenemos que detener a este Akuma!-

-¡Di las palabras mágicas!-

-¡Tikki! ¡Transformación!-

Ladybug salió de la escuela para salvar el día, Adrien por su parte estuvo a punto de correr hacia la acción, recordó de inmediato que ya no era Chat Noir y freno su carrera, ¿en que estaba pensando? Solo era un civil más y era igual de vulnerable que los demás, su instinto le gritaba que fuera hacia allí, no quería hacerle caso, pues el dolor de ver a la pareja de héroes aun permanecía en su corazón, siguió corriendo para ver la batalla que se desarrollaba, en ese momento al frente de la escuela ya se encontraban Ladybug y el akuma frente a frente, era una pelea reñida, Ladybug esquivaba todas las filosas puntas de hielo que ella mandaba, el akuma era una chica igual de pequeña que Ladybug, su piel era casi blanca y vestía un enterizo de color azul, que venía en degradado hasta su cintura y de su cintura parecía salir una larga falda de escarcha de hielo, con mucha dificultad Ladybug seguía evadiendo los ataques que recibía del akuma, sin poderse acercar al objeto que contenía a la mariposa que resultaba ser un collar.

Las dos chicas atacaban en igualdad de fuerzas y el zorro aún no había llegado, Adrien veía con asombro la batalla que estaba, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver la batalla como un simple espectador, pero no se sentía nada bien… la sensación de impotencia siempre estaba haciéndole un nudo en su garganta, aun así es impresionante, Ladybug saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando rápidamente las estacas que lanzaba la otra chica, en un segundo se agachó y salto hacia el akuma, el reflejo del sol hizo que Glace como se hacía llamar se cegara por unos momentos, pero eso no impidió que lanzara unas estacas a ciegas, y una había rozado el brazo de Ladybug, haciendo que se notara un poco de sangre en el traje rasgado, al caer Ladybug lanzó una fuerte patada haciendo que la chica retrocediera y le dio un par de segundos para activar su poder.

-¡Lucky Charm!-

Del yoyo salió una manguera de Bomberos.

-¿Y ahora qué hago con esto?

Ladybug vio todo a su alrededor, su visión mostraba la manguera, un hidrante que estaba a algunos metros, el suelo y el akuma, inmediatamente tuvo una idea, pero no podría hacer nada, porque estaba completamente sola.

-¡HEY PALETA DE HIELO!- Gritó Adrien, con su sonrisa característica de Chat Noir. -Si tu puntería es tan buena como tu atuendo, déjame decirte que estás pérdida querida-.

-¿QUE DIJISTE?-

-¡Lo que oíste, o es que tanto frío te congeló el cerebro! ¡PALETA DE HIELO!-

Glace parecía estar echando humo por las orejas ante el atrevimiento del rubio, Adrien al ver que el akuma levantó la mano para lanzar su ataque salto hacia un lado esquivando por poco las filosas estacas de hielo.

-¡ADRIEN! ¿! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ¡? ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!-

-¡MY…! AHH! ¡LADYBUG EL HIDRANTE!- Gritó Adrien mientras esquivaba más estacas.

Eso era justo lo que Ladybug estaba necesitando una distracción para poder conectar la manguera al hidrante, Ladybug corrió lo más rápido que pudo, conectó la manguera y después abrió el seguro del hidrante haciendo que un potente chorro de agua saliera disparada hacia el akuma, Adrien había llevado a Glace justamente donde lo necesitaba Ladybug para que le cayera todo el peso del agua. Ante esto la Akumatizada lanzó un último ataque, sin pensarlo empezó a lanzar tantas estacas como podía, algunas las esquivo Adrien de milagro pero otras iban hacia Ladybug y otras hacia Chloé Bourgeois, ninguno de los dos se explicaba que hacia ella en ese lugar, pero ella estaba allí y estaba a punto de ser convertida en un colador, pero lejos de ser tan siquiera rasguñada por el hielo Fire Fox había aparecido por fin salvado a Chloe.

-Estás bien mi hermosa Reina- Fire Fox pasó cariñosamente la mano por la cara de la Rubia y aquello no pasó desapercibido por Adrien, pero se olvidó de aquello por un momento al ver que Ladybug ahora tenía una herida en su pierna derecha.

-¡Lady…!-

-¡Adrien no te muevas!

Ladybug aún tenía en sus manos la manguera, gracias a su último ataque toda el agua que estaba saliendo de la manguera se había congelado y estando ella empapada no se podía mover.

-¡Zorro! Cierra la válvula del hidrante.-

-¡Estoy en eso!-

Una vez cerrado el hidrante, Ladybug se acercó a Glace, tomo el collar, lo arrojó al suelo al caer lo pisó y la mariposa salió volando, con su yoyo lo atrapó y purificada ésta emprendió vuelo nuevamente.

Ladybug recogió la manguera y luego la Lanzó al cielo.

¡Miraculous Ladybug!

La magia de la buena suerte hizo su trabajo y lo reparó todo a excepción de las heridas de Ladybug…

-¡ERES UN MALDITO ZORRO!-

Cuando Ladybug escucho aquel insulto, inmediatamente volteo a ver y la escena que estaba transcurriendo en ese momento le pareció un tanto irreal, Adrien estaba intentando volver a golpear a Fire Fox, porque en base a la mejilla roja que tenía el en ese momento ya lo había golpeado con todas las fuerzas que tenía, además estaba Chloe intentando ayudar al zorro y calmar a Adrien y Fire Fox tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que a su vez Adrien reventara de la Rabia

-¡MALDITO! ¡COMO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESTO A ELLA! ¡Ella que es la que se sacrifica por todos en parís, que es fuerte, valiente, amable y dulce! ¡Porque tú teniéndola a ella la engañas de esa manera!

Adrien seguía intentando golpear a Fire Fox, mientras este lo esquivaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el zorro tomo del brazo a Adrien y lo empujo lejos de él.

-Sabes que me encanta jugar con tan hermosas damas- Después de eso le dio un corto beso a Chloe.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TU NO LA MERECES! ¡YO LA AMO MAS QUE TU! ¡LE DIRÉ LA VERDAD! ¡LA ESTAS ENGAÑANDO!-

-Ladybug… el gato está en la bolsa.-

Adrien volteo para ver que Ladybug estaba aún allí viendo y escuchando todo lo que estaba pasando allí sus aretes estaban dando el penúltimo aviso de su destransformación, los colores del rostro del modelo se le fueron completamente de la cara, lo último que supo fue que el yoyo de Ladybug en su cintura.

-Fire Fox, encárgate de la chica… después hablaremos de esto…-

Ladybug se fue saltando con un shockeado modelo en brazos.

-Tu plan funciono, nunca había visto a Adrien de esa manera, vamos Nath, tenemos que hablar y tal vez te perdone lo que le hiciste a mi mejor amigo de la infancia.-

-Esta bie… Espera ¿¡QUÉ!?-

-Si haces un buen trabajo disculpándote, tal vez no habrán más interrupciones Zorrito-

Esa mirada que le dedicaba Chloe le decía que todo terminaría en desastre… esta vez para el Zorro.

Ladybug había llegado a su Balcón y bajo a Adrien quien estaba tieso como una tabla.

-Adrien… ya puedes respirar.-

Adrien pareció salir del shock y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Siempre fuiste tú Adrien… no es así.-

-Si-

-Eres un idiota-

-Sí, lo sé-

-No había nada entre Fire Fox y yo-

-Ahora me doy cuenta-

-Tonto-

-Lo sé-

-Te amo Chat-

-Si lo… Un momento ¿¡Queee!?

-Lo que escuchaste y sabes que es lo peor de todo que me enamoré dos veces de ti, no sabes cuánto me costó darme cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti, casi me vuelvo loca-

Adrien de la emoción no podía hablar nada coherente, balbuceos era lo único que soltaba su boca.

-Pero aunque lo desee con todo mi corazón, aun no puedo ser tu novia Adrien.

-P-p-pero… yo, yo… tu… amor… ¿Por qué?-

Porqué aun debes conocer a quien está debajo de la máscara, Adrien.-

Al decir esto el último punto de transformación del Miraculous de Ladybug se desvaneció y con él su transformación, dejando ver a Marinette con una sonrisa tímida.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma…-

Marinette se acerca a Adrien y pone su dedo índice en su mentón y le cierra la boca.

-Debiste adivinarlo cuando llegamos aquí, Gato tonto, espera aquí.-

Marinette entró un momento de su habitación y al salir tenía la cajita negra del Miraculous de Chat Noir.

-Marinette, yo…-

-Espera, antes que nada quiero preguntarte ¿Por qué?-

-Marinette, es porque no soportaría verte irte con otra persona… yo… no quería tu felicidad si no fuera conmigo… que te puedo decir… soy un mal perdedor, Lo siento Marinette.-

-Tonto… Eres un gran idiota, Gatito… Ahora tienes que disculparte con tu kwami.-

-Yo no merezco el anillo de nuevo, mi egoísmo hizo que te hirieras, lo siento Marinette te deje sola con ese Akuma debí estar allí… lo siento tanto-

Marinette sacó el anillo de la caja, tomó la mano de Adrien y le colocó el anillo de nuevo haciendo que una luz verde apareciera frente a los chicos.

-¡Adrien! ¡En que estabas pensando!-

-Lo siento Plagg supongo que soy el peor portador que te ha tocado-

Adrien había sacado una bolsa con un pedazo de camembert.

-Nah aún no estás en mi lista negra.-

-Plagg, ¿aun tienes esa lista negra?- Tikki había salido de detrás de Marinette

-Ohh Tikki, Lo siento Adrien ella Es Tikki mi kwami

-Hola, Adrien por favor se más cuidadoso, que hubiera pasado si Plagg hubiera sido recogido por otra persona.-

-Lo siento, pero te juro que mientras llegabas a recogerlo yo estaba esperando a que My Lady llegara, pero juro que no volverá a pasar.-

-Lo sé, solo espero que no la hagas llorar… o sabrás que tan peligrosa puede ser esta Catarina.-

-O-o-ok-

-Se hace tarde, Adrien es mejor que te vayas, hablaremos mañana en la escuela.-

-Sí, tienes razón, ¡Plagg Transfórmame!-

-Hasta mañana Marinette…-

-Hasta mañana gatito tonto.-

Chat Noir se había ido saltando de techo en techo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando ver a Marinette en la mañana…

Como si no hubiera pasado nada…

Chat Noir paró en seco estando a un par de metros de su casa.

-¡Yo me declaré y ella me dijo que me amaba!-

Chat se devolvió sobre sus pasos y rápidamente iba de nuevo a la casa de Marinette.

-¡MARINETTE! ¡Como dices que no nos conocemos lo suficiente si hemos sido amigos desde hace más de dos años! Te gusta el rosa y el negro, eres dulce, amable valiente y decidida eso lo he visto cuando te enfrentabas a Chloe, también eres creativa y muy lista, eso lo demostraste varias veces inclusive ante concursos con profesionales, aun no puedo creer que seas tan buena en los video juegos, y haces unas galletas perfectas yo las amo y ¡las comería el resto de mi vida! Así que no pienses por un segundo que voy a salir de aquí sin que aceptes ser mi novia y llegar a la escuela mañana los dos tomados de las manos diciéndole al mundo entero que ¡eres la chica de mis sueños!-

Ahora era Marinette la que no podía articular palabra, el sonrojo de sus mejillas ahora estaba invadiendo todo su rostro, su corazón ahora lo tenía en la boca, latiéndole fuertemente, escuchando cada sonido que hacia este, pero todo se volvió silencio al momento de que Chat Noir se acercaba a ella mientras se destransformaba, y tomándola de su cintura le acercó hacia el dándole un abrazo y después de eso, acercando su rostro al de ella, Marinette juraba que todo se había detenido al momento en el que Adrien junto sus labios con los de ella.

Sus corazones se habían detenido por un segundo, pero al otro habían vuelo a latir al unísono prometiéndose siempre estar juntos.

* * *

Feliz Navidad y año nuevo atrasado!

Espero que les haya gustado este **ONE SHOT** porfavor dejen reviews quiero saber si les gustó o si en definitiva debo autoexiliarme por mis pecados.

muchas gracias por todo su apoyo con Destinos Entrelazados, no saben lo feliz que me ponen al ustedes dejar sus reviews, son el alimento de mi alma.

Los quiero mucho!

Bye Bye


End file.
